CatFish (Cronus x Meulin)
by joyousSoilder
Summary: Meulin has a hard time coping with the break up between her and Kurloz. Until an unexpected troll comforts her in her time of need. Based on a fluffcanon.


The scent of rain could be smelled in the air, big grey clouds flew in and covered the sky quickly. The weather matched Meulin's mood perfectly, she hasn't been the same since 'it' happened. She doesn't like to talk about 'it', the moment brings tears to her eyes every time. Kurloz had broken up with her, and not only that he had sewn his mouth shut because of what had happened. It was a perfect day, they were sleeping together cuddled up in the warmest of hugs. Kurloz must have had a nightmare, she wasn't sure because before she knew it blood was dripping down her face. Olive blood, the color he adored so dearly was now the worst sight he could have seen. His piercing screams bursted her ear drums and made her permanently deaf, he couldn't live with himself knowing what he had done to his matesprit. He sew his lips shut, no longer speaking again, nothing but silence for the once loving couple.

It has been 2 weeks since her break up, Meulin sat in her hive, nothing to do but wallow in her self pity. Her face looked blank, no motivation what so ever to do any type of hunting or shipping. A hobby she adored more then anything now brought more pain. How could a matchmaker be in this position? It's what she did for a living for Pete's sake. Meulin rolled around on the floor, covered in blankets like a caterpillar. She sighed heavily, she had nothing to do on these days. She really shouldn't be upset, she thought, he agreed to stay friends. Though she still felt... empty. 'That's it, I'm going out!' Meulin nodded and stood up throwing the entanglement of blankets off of herself. She put on her usual outfit of green sweater and black skirt and headed on her way to see what was going on outside.

Meulin walked around, her sight and other senses was all she had to rely on for now. She took light steps, making sure she wasn't about to bump into something messy. She could still talk to others of course, She was figuring out how to talk sign language lately. Horuss has been helping her and so has Kurloz. Of course it's easier with Horuss since she usually had to get up to leave if she's with Kurloz, she's still effected pretty badly it seemed. Meulin sighed, the wind blew some of her wild black hair into her face causing her to loose sight of where she was going and she shoved it out of the way irritated.

She must've turned the wrong way because before she knew it she was in an alley way, lost. 'Ugh! Gog!' Meulin hit herself in the head a few times, growling low. She let her thoughts get over her and made her get lost. She leaned against the wall, her breath slowed down a bit while she let her mind run. She sat on the wet ground, not caring about her skirt getting dirty as it began to rain a bit. Her mind thought fast, it flashed back to that night, the cuddling and holding. The scream and the silence all hit her again and she hated it. An olive tear ran down her face, then another, and soon some more mixed in with the rain. She was crying once again over that moment, she thought to herself that maybe she would never get over it.

Suddenly, a foot step got closer, Meulin couldn't notice it. She continued to cry, unaware of the person who had now stood before her, raising an eyebrow and holding an umbrella. Noticing the sudden stop of rain, Meulin looked up to see Cronus holding an umbrella over them both so the rain wouldn't hit them. She quickly used the rain to wipe away the tears, not wanting Cronus out of all people to see her cry, it was the worst possible thing. "Well well look what the cat dragged in." The flirty troll stated with a hand in his pocket as he continued to hold the umbrella, he mixed up his v's and w's again but didn't correct himself.

Meulin stayed quiet, of course, it's all she could do. Cronus knew a little bit of sign language so she signed 'leave me alone' slowly as she stared at the cold wet floor. She wasn't in the mood to get hit on. After not seeing his feet move she looked up but jumped when she saw Cronus kneel in front of her, face to face. She wasn't sure what was happening as she put her hands in fist prepared to smack him, or rather punch him, if needed. Cronus had a different expression on his face, one that Meulin had never seen before. It was... serious, filled with concern and confusion all in a mix. He took out a dry cigarette and replaced his wet one, as always never lighting it.

"What's the matter kitty cat? Your mouse ran away from you?" Cronus teased as he smirked, out of anyone he would admit Meulin was probably the most amusing to tease. She read his lips however and didn't find it the least bit funny. Her expression stayed the same, her vacant white eyes stared blankly at his, he almost felt as though a shadow had covered her face and made her seem like she was staring into his soul. He gulped, sensing a different girl from the usual jumpy and squealing feline. "Not that I want to tread through harsh waters but what pulled your tail?" he asked confused at this, a little more serious then before.

She couldn't answer him, she held back her tears, her lips quivering slightly as she did. Her throat seemed to close up on her and olive tears swelled up once again. The seadwellers eyes widened, dropping his cigarette onto the floor in surprised. He didn't know what to do! He never dealt with it before, a crying girl at least, not that he would admit that openly. "W-whoa now doll." he waved his hands in front of her face somehow thinking she would magically stop crying if he did. Meulin didn't care anymore, she was hurt, she was lonely. Without thinking she let herself fall forward, her forehead hitting and leaning against Cronus's chest. It was hard she thought but also very warm despite the rain.

While she closed her eyes she imagined the past, laughing with Kurloz and hearing his melodic voice. Cronus, now looking down to the crying cat troll hesitatingly put a hand on her head. She relaxed her shoulders and he took it as a sign that it was OK. He stroked her hair softly as if petting a kitten, although he had the most perplexed look on his face, he was OK with this. After a while Meulin lifted her head, her face olive green and a bit puffy. She was embarrassed, she just let Cronus see her cry and even tried to get comfort from him. Of course, he was strangely kind about it. He didn't tease her or insult her for rejecting him, instead he just let her relax. "Are you done, doll?" Cronus then asked, looking back down to her.

Meulin looked up to him, still sniffling a bit but realized he had asked if she was done and promptly nodded at the question. The rain reduced to nothing but a sprinkle and he stood up still holding the umbrella so they wouldn't get drops on them. He held out a hand to her and she looked to him even more confused then before, was he really just offering her his hand? She hesitated, but put her hand into his. It fit perfectly strange enough and he pulled her up onto her feet and looked her in the eyes. "How about we get you to your hive?" Cronus asked, smirking a bit. It was a kind smirk however, a playful one to cheer her up. Meulin slowly started to smile and nodded, walking off with him.

Cronus wasn't as bad as he seemed Meulin began to think as they walked in silence. He had a kind side, one that was found underneath his greaser exterior. She smiled more to herself knowing that she probably was one of the little people to see this side. She looked up into the sky, the clouds had blown away and the sky was clear again, much like her conscious knowing that Cronus helped her through her tough time. She thought maybe she could get through this and accept the friendship with Kurloz. Afterall, there were plenty of fish in the sea... or rather seadweller, a certain one in fact.


End file.
